Puzzle (Kuroko No Basuke Vers)
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ono Daisuke dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Random. Selayaknya kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Temukan kepingannya dan rangkai, kau akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan dalam. keterangan Summary di Note setelah isi cerita.


**Disclaimer:** Durarara! Narita- _sensei_

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki- _sensei_

Shingeki no Kyoujin Isayama- _sensei_

Ono Daisuke _Freelance_ , Lantis, Marine Entertaiment (seiyuu unit D. A. T)

Kamiya Hiroshi AONI Production, Kiramune

Kamiya Hiroshi, Ono Daisuke no Dear Girl Stories Radio Bunka Housou

 **Summary:** Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ono Daisuke dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Random. Selayaknya kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Temukan kepingannya dan rangkai, kau akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan dalam.

Sekedar info sebelum membaca. Ono Daisuke adalah pengisi suara (seiyuu) dari Heiwajima Shizuo, Erwin Smith, Midorima Shintarou dan lebih dari 250 karakter yang telah dia mainkan. Kamiya Hiroshi adalah pengsisi suara (seiyuu) dari Orihara Izaya, Levi Ackerman, Akashi seijuurou, dan lebih dari 250 karakter yang telah dia mainkan. Dan ya, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat (meski aku curiga mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat) oh abaikan.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 _._

"Kamu terlalu lama, Midorima."

"Diamlah, Akashi. Aku sedang berpikir."

Remaja pria berambut magenta menatap halaman sekolah. Hanya ada sedikit siswa Teiko yang berkeliaran. Wajar saja karena jam pulang sekolah telah berdering satu jam lalu. Kegiatan klub hari ini diliburkan untuk memberi waktu bagi para siswa belajar menjelang ujian minggu depan. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga sudah pulang. Hanya ada dirinya dan remaja laki-laki berambut hijau di seberang meja.

Menatap wajah tampan yang tampak serius di depannya, "menyerah saja, Midorima. Sebentar lagi supirku akan menjemputku."

Decakan kesal dari si pemuda berambut hijau memancing senyum kecil Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima Shintarou mengumpulkan bidak shogi dan merapikan bersama papannya. Menyampirkan tas di bahu, melangkah mendekati Akashi yang menunggunya di pintu kelas yang terbuka. Mempersilahkan Midorima untuk keluar lebih dulu dan menutup pintu kelas setelah tubuhnya berada di koridor.

"Bukannya aku menyerah, hanya saja aku tak ingin supirmu menunggumu terlalu lama dan aku ikut terlibat dalam hal itu, nanodayo."

" _Hai-hai,_ aku paham maksudmu, Midorima. Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu," Akashi melirik sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tak luput melihat semburat merah di wajah Midorima.

Akashi terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Midorima. Sedikit dari sosok yang bertahan bersamanya dan mampu mengimbangi apa yang dipikirkannya. Banyak komentar yang saling bersahutan ketika mereka bersama, tapi topik yang mereka bicarakan agak tak biasa untuk remaja yang duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Isu politik, berita tentang perkembangan dunia kesehatan, perekonomian, basket, organisasi sekolah, kepengurusan kelas, dan membahas lebih dalam hal-hal yang mereka pelajari di kelas tadi.

"Mana benda keberuntunganmu hari ini?"

"Di dalam tas. Agak memalukan membawa benda milik Aomine, nanodayo."

"Oh…," Akashi Seijuurou paham. Sebegitu pentingnya Oha-asa bagi Midorima hingga rela meminjam majalah mesum milik Aomine sebagai _lucky item._ Midorima Shintarou yang mempunyai harga diri lebih tinggi dari Skytree Tokyo

Sedan hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan dan agak jauh dari Teiko. Pria paruh baya berpakaian hitam membuka pintu belakang mobil ketika Akashi dan Midorima mendekat.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Senin nanti, Akashi," jemari terbalut perban membetulkan bingkai kacamata tak sempurna.

"Oh, aku berniat mengajakmu untuk ikut bersamaku sebenarnya."

"Tak perlu, nanodayo." Midorima tampak berpikir, "apa perlumu mengajakku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendiskusikan rencana latihan seusai ujian nanti, wakil kapten. Kita ke rumahku. Lagipula sudah cukup lama kita tak melakukan bermain musik bersama."

Menatap punggung Akashi yang lebih dulu memasuki mobil, Midorima kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim email pada ibunya.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, mengabaikan senyum kecil Akashi, "aku sudah memberitahu ibuku kalau aku ada perlu denganmu dan akan pulang terlambat, nanodayo."

"Teliti seperti biasa, seperti yang diharapkan dari Midorima Shintarou."

" _Urusai,_ nanodayo."

Di tengah perjalanan Midorima meminta untuk berhenti dan mampir sebentar ke toko kue, adikknya meminta dibelikan kue keju. Akashi menolak dan nanti akan meminta koki rumah untuk membuat kue keju yang lebih enak.

Males menanggapi keegoisan Akashi, Midorima memilih membaca majalah olahrga yang ada di dalam mobil.

…

 _Keduanya sedang istirahat di salah satu ruang rapat yang dimiliki Bunka Honsou. Menghabiskan waktu dengan merangkai gundam. Kamiya Hiroshi merangkai gundam warna merah hadiah dari Daisuke untuk ulang tahunnya kemarin. Ono Daisuke merangkai gundam berwarna biru._

 _Kamiya Hiroshi mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar pekikan tertahan dari Daisuke yang duduk di sisi meja lain. Alih-alih menanyakan sebab, Hiroshi lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada gundamnya._

 _"Kamiya-san?" Suara berat Daisuke dianggap angin lalu._

 _"Kamiya-san?" Belum mendapat tanggapan dari sang_ senpai.

 _"Kamiya-san!" Suara Daisuke makin tak sabaran._

 _"Ck, ada apa?" Tanpa mendongak Hiroshi akhirnya menaggapi panggilan Daisuke._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan penting."_

 _Mendengar kata 'penting' membuat Hiroshi mengalihkan konsentrasinya dan menatap lawan bicara. Dilihatnya Daisuke menatap serius ke arahnya, "apa?"_

 _"Aku mematahkan lengan kiri gundamku," Daisuke menjawab dengan nada serius._

 _Hiroshi menghela napas lelah. Harusnya dirinya sudah bisa menebak hal penting apa yang dimaksud Daisuke. Memilih mengabaikan Daisuke, Hiroshi kembali konsentrasi merakit gundam miliknya._

 _Disatu waktu di antara sebelas tahun kebersamaan mereka, suatu malam setelah pulang dari Bunkahonshou, Kamiya Hiroshi dan Ono Daisuke memutuskan mampir terlebih dulu ke toko_ pastry _untuk mereka nikmati nanti. Ono Daisuke yang memaksa untuk mampir. Jum'at lalu ,ketika siaran radio DDT, Kondo Takayuki membawa_ pastry _dari toko yang sekarang mereka tuju dan berbaik hati memberikan dua buah_ pastry _blueberi pada Daisuke._

 _Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Hiroshi dan Daisuke berjalan kaki di sepanjang trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Menaikkan ujung topi berwarna hijau gelap, Daisuke menyempatkan diri untuk melihat_ display _beberapa toko yang mereka lewati._

 _Tak sampai sepuluh menit keduanya telah berada di dalam toko_ pastry. _Aroma dan jejeran_ pastry _yang diletakkan di atas nampan dalam etalase kaca begitu menggugah selera._

 _Kamiya Hiroshi_ _mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling etalase. Sengaja melewatkan jejeran meja dan kursi yang sebagian terisi oleh penikmat_ pastry, _Hiroshi menyenggol lengan Daisuke pelan, "_ ne~~~ _Ono-_ kun, _kamu boleh memilih dan mengambil_ pastry _manapun yang kamu mau."_

 _Ono Daisuke menoleh cepat ke arah Hiroshi. Meski tak cukup yakin dan bertanya-tanya alas an Hiroshi tiba-tiba mentraktirnya, namun kedua mata teduh Daisuke berbinar bahagia. "Benarkah aku boleh memilih_ pastry _manapun_ _yang aku mau?"_

" _Aku serius," Hiroshi berujar tegas sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat lebih dekat_ pastry _buah._ _Memutuskan untuk membawa tiga buah_ pastry, _Hiroshi menuju kasir. Menunda pembayaran meski tiga buah_ pastry _miliknya telah aman dalam kotak kertas , dengan alasan temannya belum selesai memilih._

 _Dengan langkah ceria dan senyuman di balik masker, Daisuke menuju kasir. Mengatakan pada Hiroshi kalo dirinya memutuskan untuk membawa pulang sepuluh_ pastry.

 _Kamiya Hiroshi mengangguk sekali. Menolak tatapan Daisuke dan tak menanggapi komentar Daisuke kalau reaksi Hiroshi terbilang aneh. Karena pria yang lebih muda yakin kalau Hiroshi sedang menahan tawa di balik masker putihnya._

 _Daisuke terlalu mengenal dirinya, pikir Hiroshi._

 _Ketika kasir menyebutkan angka nominal yang harusdibayar, Hiroshi segera menyenggol lengan Daisuke, "Ono-kun, segera bayar_ pastry-pastry _agar kita bisa segera pulang."_

 _Perkataan Hiroshi membuat lagu Monokuro Niji yang sedang disenandungkan Daisuke berhenti. Pemuda tegap tersebut menatap bodoh ke arah Hiroshi menolak membalas tatapan matanya dan segera mengambil kotak_ pastry _miliknya sendiri._

" _Apa? Kamiya-_ san _, tadi kau bilang aku bisa memilih manapaun yang aku mau?" Tangan kiri Daisuke memegang lengan kanan Hiroshi._

 _"Memang. Memilih, kan bebas. Tapi aku tidak bilang akan membayarnya." Hiroshi membalas tatapan Daisuke. Meski separuh wajahnya tertutup masker, tapi raut wajahnya tampak gembira._

" _Akan dibayar dengan uang tunai apa kartu kredit?" Suara kasir menyela pembicaraan kedua pria dewasa tersebut._

" _Ah maaf. Dengan kartu kredit," melepas lengan Hiroshi, Daisuke mengaku kalah dengan jebakan Hiroshi. Mengambil dompet kulit dengan merek ternama dan menyerahkan kartu kredit warna emas._

" _Ditulis dengan nama siapa, Tuan?"_

 _"Ono Daisuke,"jawab Daisuke tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin efek lelah dengan jebakan Hiroshi._

 _Si kasir bergender perempuan memekik pelan. Dramatis menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan kedua mata kecilnya melotot menatap Daisuke dari atas ke bawah. Berulang hingga tiga kali._

 _Menyadari kecerobohan partnernya, Hiroshi mengambil segera keluar dari tempat tersebut. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu adalah beberapa pekikan dari jenis suara yang berbeda menyebut nama Ono Daisuke._

 _Menunggu di dalam mobil adalah hal paling aman, jadi Hiroshi segera melangkahkan kaki ke tempat mobilnya terparkir._

…

Remaja laki-laki berpostur tinggi dan berambut hijau tersebut membuka pintu ruang OSIS Teiko. Mendapati sosok remaja sepertinya namun dengan rambut merah magenta sedang membaca sesuatu.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Akashi?"

"Oh, aku perlu bantuanmu di sini," Akashi mendongak, menatap Midorima yang memakai kaos pendek warna putih dan celana selututwarna hitam.

"Bukannya aku tak mau membantumu, tapi aku akan menggantikanmu mengawasi latihan tim basket, nanodayo." Gestur membetulkan bingkai kacamata yang dirindukan Akashi terulang.

"Ya. Aku ingat apa kata pelatih kemarin. Tapi aku di sini juga butuh bantuanmu, wakil ketua OSIS."

"Hmp, sudah kuduga Kau memanggilku hanya untuk merepotkanku saja, nanodayo."

Akashi terkekeh pelan ketika Midorima mengambil alih setengah tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya, "salahmu sendiri yang tak datang ketika kupanggil diwaktu luang."

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali, nanodayo."

"Terima kasih bersedia kurepotkan, Midorima."

 **...**

 _Ono Daisuke baru saja meneguk minuman isotonik yang diambilnya dari lemari es ketika ponselnya bordering._

 _Panggilan dari salah satu temannya dan Kamiya Hiroshi, Yasumoto Hiroki._

"Moshi-moshi _Yasumoto_ -san, _ada apa?"_

" _Eh, sebenarnya kami sedang bermain_ game bersama. _Jadi, apa bisa kamu bergabung bersama kami, Ono-_ kun?"

 _Ono Daisuke dapat mendengar suara berisik yang menjadi latar suara Yasumoto Hiroki._

 _Menitik beratkan pada kata 'kami' yang disebutkan Yasumoto, Daisuke dapat menebak siapa saja yang bersama Yasumoto sekarang. Daisuke mengenali suara berisik Nakamura Yuuichi, Sugita Tomokatsu, dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Meski tergoda untuk mnghabiskan malam bersama teman-temannya, tapi Daisuke perlu istirahat sekarang._

 _Tubuhnya amat lelah. Dia baru saja pulang dari_ event VitaminX dan _dengan halus menolak ajakan Tatsuhisa Suzuki untuk makan bersama para_ seiyuu VitaminX _yang lain._

" _Maafkan aku, Yasumoto_ -san. _Aku lelah sekali dan ingin segera istirahat setelah berendam air hangat. Aku baru pulang dari_ event." Suara Daisuke sarat akan penyesalan.

 _"Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi kami. Kami memahami kalau kamu pasti lelah dan ingin beristirahat, hanya saja ada satu orang di sini yang terus bicara kalau tak menyenangkan tanpamu, Ono-kun." Nada suara Yasumoto terdengar tak enak telah mengganggu waktu Daisuke._

 _Pasti Kamiya Hiroshi yang meminta Yasumoto untuk menghubunginya._

 _"Maafkan aku. Tapi soal kamiya-_ san, _aku akan membicarakannya besok ketika…."_

 _"Bicara apa denganku besok, bodoh!"_

 _Oh,rupanya sekarang Hiroshi yang bicara dengannya._

 _"Oh Kamiya-_ san _, aku tak bisa datang untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Aku lelah sekali. Bahkan aku menolak ajakan minum Tatsun." Nada suara Daisuke lebih semangat dibanding ketika bicara dengan Yasumoto._

 _"Aku ingin kamu dating ke rumahku sekarang, Ono-kun. Atau aku tak akan mengatakan apapun Sabtu nanti dan akan membiarkanmu bicara sendiri ketika kita siaran DGS. Datang sekarang. Aku menunggumu!"_

 _Panggilan terputus sebelum Daisuke mengatakan apapun._

 _Sepertinya Daisuke harus memanggil taksi dan segera sampai di rumah Hiroshi. Membawa barang yang diperlukan untuk pekerjaannya esok hari, termasuk dokumen untuk Orepara, Daisuke berencana akan langsung tidur sesampainya di rumah Hiroshi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Halooooo! Akhirnya nulis lagi meski terasa aneh. Berapa lama aku hiatus, ya? Tapi moga bisa dinikmati.

Fanfic Puzzle (Kuroko No Basuke vers) ini adalah potongan dari fanfic berjudul Puzzle yang aku upload di AO3 dengan tag multifandom. Berhubung di ffn Xover Cuma bisa dua fandom, jadi aku potong tanpa ngubah Disclamer, Summary dan info tokohnya.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
